


Hard To Do

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up is hard to do, but worse when he gets together with the ex only months later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [love bingo](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/337489.html) and the prompt 'breaking up is hard to do'.

Harry Potter, Ministry Darling (no matter how he protested he wasn't), was smiling, happy, as he danced with the crowd of other well-to-do Ministry employees. In his arms was his bride-to-be, Ginny Weasley. Their reunion had only happened a handful of months ago, but it seemed Potter was ready to move on past Death Eaters into a more accepted relationship.

Draco gritted his teeth and his hand, unfortunately holding a champagne glass, tightened almost into a fist. Shouldn't Harry be more heartbroken? He'd been (according to various papers and rumor-mongers) deeply, stupidly in love with Draco. Draco knew there had been moments, times when he knew that Harry was seeing their future together and knew that Harry intended to make it happen, no matter what it took. He would face being unable to have a job as an Auror, he would face being ostracized from their community, if only to have a future with Draco Malfoy.

"You broke up with him," Pansy hissed as she watched Draco.

Draco set down his glass and turned away from the dance floor. "That was three months ago! Shouldn't he be moping or something?"

Pansy sighed and steered him away from the crowd. She was with him two months ago when news had hit that Harry was reuniting with the youngest Weasley; the public scene then was enough for her to keep him away from people if he was in danger of repeating the incident. Luckily, the house this Ministry ball (in honor of the strides made to move on from the war and keep it from happening again if you could be the hypocrisy) was being held in had many little rooms. Some of them had card games or groups of people talking quietly, much like balls of days ago. Other rooms were empty and into one of these, Pansy pulled Draco.

"He wants a family, Draco," Pansy started. "You knew that."

Draco's lip curled in mockery. "I know. I remember. That one conversation--"

"That had you in panic, calling me because Harry had asked you if you want to raise your kids in the city or in the country," Pansy finished. "That one I remember. I also remember the call when you found the innocently placed pamphlet on the motions that one needed to do for adopting a child."

"We never had talked about kids!" Draco ranted. It still bothered him, not so much about having kids one day, but it had felt like it was coming out of the blue.

Pansy sighed. "I honestly don't know what kind of relationships you have, Draco, but at some point in five years, couples usually talk about it. Harry thought it was past time."

"Then why didn't he just ask me!" Draco countered.

"But it wasn't just about that, was it?"

He scrubbed his face and shook his head sadly. "I never told him about the death threats. Do you know that? Not once." He laughed brokenly. "Yesterday, I got a letter saying thank you--because I let him go on to have a proper relationship."

"Oh, ducky." She pulled him close for a hug. Rubbing his back, she whispered, "It hurts now--breaking up is hard work no matter who you are. But you will move past this. Grieve, okay? But you will get better."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, unsure if he ever would. His heart felt like it was in a dozen pieces, breaking into more pieces whenever he saw Harry with Ginny or a new announcement was made. He was sure that his heart would wither and die completely when he heard the announcement of their first child.

"She can't hold onto him forever," Pansy continued. "If she was the person he wanted, he wouldn't have spent five years with you, wanting to make a life. They'll have their little romance, children and a home, and in time, when their needs change...he'll come back to you."

He clung to her and that promise. It was exactly what he needed to hear.


End file.
